Broken Hearts
by sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever
Summary: Ino has the best boyfriend, so so she thinks. Will her relationship with her 'siblings' be torn apart? Ino one-shot  please bare with me


This is an Ino one-shot… and I know she is going to be a little ooc… Ok maybe a lot ooc…

Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe a movie or two

Ino's life was finally great! She had a great boyfriend, and she had the best siblings-friends ever. What could get better! Ino was always positive and she thought nothing could touch her when she was this high up off the ground. But was she right?

One day, she and her brother figure, Kiba Inuzuka, decided they would go make a surprise for her sister figure Sakura Haruno. Ino and Kiba spent the whole day together, shopping, talking, and everything friends would do. Most people who didn't know these two would either think they were just best friends or were dating. When confronted by a curious child, Kiba had to hold back his laugh.

"No, she's my sister." Is what Kiba always said. Nothing would ever change that, since he was secretly engaged to Sakura, and only Ino, Naruto and Hinata knew. 'Nothing will ever come between our friendships' Ino thought to herself. But was she wrong?

As Ino walked home that night, she noticed she was being followed by someone. As she tried to examine the chakra… the figure showed itself.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, Sasuke, it's just you, I was hanging out with Kiba. We were planning a…"

"I don't want you hanging out with him" Sasuke abruptly said which made Ino step back in shock.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want you hanging with him, got it?"

"Why! Give me one good reason!"

"Because I said so, and you are going to leave it like that!" Sasuke roared at Ino. Ino just slightly nodded and he started to walk.

The next day Ino and Kiba were hanging out again while Sakura was at the hospital, they were adding more details into the secret plan. Ino had come up with a great idea and Kiba was excited.

"You're the best sis!" Kiba said as he kissed her forehead. Ino smiled and after a few more minutes, Ino was on her way home again.

"Ino." She heard the monotone voice of her boyfriend.

"Oh, Hey Sasuke didn't notice…"

"I thought I told you never to hang out with Kiba again! Now you let him kiss you?" Sasuke roared.

"We were planning something for Sakura!" Ino tried to interject.

"I don't care, you will NEVER see him again, and if you do, then there will be consequences," Sasuke said as his Sharingan eyes glowed their red. Ino felt very scared, she knew what Sasuke could do. Ino looked away from his gaze.

"Ok Sasuke, whatever you say." Ino said. Sasuke smirked and walked to Ino. Ino looked up at him and he kissed her. She blushed as he chuckled.

"That's my girl." Suddenly, Ino got a text.

-from Kiba-  
hey, are we hanging out again to finish the final touches on the plan?

Ino looked up into those Sharingan eyes of Sasuke's and then looked at her phone. Tears wanting to come down her eyes, but she held them back.

-To Kiba-  
No, I'm not hanging out with you and I never want to hear or see from  
you again. Got it! Don't bother asking questions.

Ino really wanted to cry, she never wanted to do this, but she loved Sasuke too much not too.

"Good, now, just make sure to avoid him." Sasuke said after kissing her again.

A few days passed and Ino seemed to be her old self again, school started again and she was around Sasuke all the time. Avoiding Kiba wasn't hard to do.

-From Sakura-  
What the hell is wrong with you?

-To Sakura-  
What do you mean?

-From Sakura-  
I mean, how you could just tell Kiba off like that, he is your brother!

-To Sakura-  
No he's not, he's just a playboy. He kissed me, did you know that?

-From Sakura-  
Yeah I do, and it was a friendly kiss on the forehead, nothing more  
and you know it!

-To Sakura-  
Oh, and how do you know that, you weren't there. Did Kiba tell  
you that! Because he's lying.

-From Sakura-  
Actually no, someone from the restaurant came up to me and Kiba  
yesterday and asked why he didn't come with his sister. The man  
seemed fairly depressed because he missed seeing the cute siblings together.

-To Sakura-  
You know what, whatever, you can believe your boyfriend all you  
want. But I'm sticking with my story and you can deal. I'm not talking  
to Kiba again.

-From Sakura-  
Fine, if you won't talk to him, then don't bother talking to me!

Ino's heart felt broken. Sakura had been her best friend since early elementary school. Now she just threw her off like she was nothing. How could Ino do this, but then those Sharingan eyes flashed into her memory? Sasuke hated Kiba, and Ino knew it, but she didn't know why.

A few more weeks past and it started to get harder and harder to ignore Sakura and Kiba. Even her other brother figure Naruto was getting into the discussion and he didn't want to talk to her anymore. The only one she could talk to was Hinata, another one of her sister figures. One day, Ino got a message on her phone from her best friend TenTen. TenTen and Ino had been friends since pre-k and they never got into fights.

-From TenTen-  
Are you alive? Because every time I try to talk to you, you never"  
respond or you are always with him. Is he controlling your every  
move or something because you never hang with me or Sakura?  
This is getting very stupid and I'm declaring our friendship over!

Ino's heart truly felt broken, she was losing everyone she loved and it was all because of Sasuke hating Kiba. Why did he hate Kiba? Ino was sick of asking that question with no answers so she knew who would answer it. Sasuke. Ino ran to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Nothing, I just had a question for you." Ino said and Sasuke ushered her into the kitchen to sit.

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Kiba?"

"I don't"

"Bull Sasuke, if I can't be friends with him I should at least get a reason!" Ino retorted. Sasuke glared at her and then nodded.

"He is the main reason Sakura broke up with Neji (BTW they were friends in this) that is why my best friend, isn't my best friend anymore."

"What are you talking about? Neji was a jerk to her, he never really loved her, and come on he ran to TenTen faster than you can say Konoha! Sakura was sick of his attitude towards her and her friends and everything, which is why she broke up with him. Yes he moved here all of a sudden and then like that he had your best friend's girl friend, but it wasn't his fault! She chose him on her own!"

"It was an hour between when she broke up with Neji, and the moment they got together."

"One, that's bull, it was four hours, and two, who cares, she is much happier with Kiba! Why don't you get that! I know you had a crush on her forever but that doesn't mean she would have actually gone to you Sasuke!" Ino yelled as she stood from her seat. Sasuke was shocked for a moment but then looked angry.

"You are wrong on so many levels, and I don't care what you say!" Sasuke said slapping Ino across the face. Ino's mind went flashing. She couldn't believe Sasuke could be exactly like Neji, he was acting like Neji treated Sakura. Ino didn't want this anymore. She would never forgive herself. She had already lost her siblings! Now how could she loose Sasuke? She loved him, but Ino knew, she would have to give up something.

"We are finished Uchiha! You understand me? Finished! Over, broken up; no more you and me!" Ino yelled and stormed out of the house. As Ino stormed out of the house, she started to sprint to the only place she knew Sasuke would never go. She knew he would try to hurt her if she went home so this was the only place safe, only question was; would they accept her?

Ino ran until she came up to an apartment building and she ran to the top apartment. As Ino knocked on the door her mind started to fly with questions a tears started to fall. Would they accept my apology? Did I really lose them forever? Will I ever be the same? Ino dropped to her knees and started crying profusely as the door opened to Sakura and Kiba standing there. Ino looked up at the two faces and tear fell harder.

"I'm… I'm sorry… how could I do this to you guys… you are my best friends… I'm sorry I let him get in the way!" Ino cried. Kiba and Sakura looked at each other and then both knelt down to hug Ino.

"Ino, you are our best friend, no, you are our sister, and no one will ever take that from us!" Kiba pronounced. Ino smiled and hugged her siblings. Sakura paused for a second noticing a bruise on her cheek.

"HE DID NOT!" Sakura yelled. Kiba and Ino paused and looked at Sakura. "HE DID NOT HIT YOU!" Ino looked away from her gaze, and nodded.

"That Uchiha, I don't care if he is the last one of his clan, I'm going to kick his…"

"Kiba don't… she still loves him!" Sakura said stopping Kiba short. Kiba nodded and looked back down at Ino.

"A-Actually Sakura, we are over, I'm done with him treating me like Neji treated you, before he changed I mean, I-I-I should have realized it sooner. I am sooo sorry."

"It's ok Ino, you can stay here for as long as you want, I will make sure Sasuke doesn't lay another hand on you for as long as I live!" Sakura pronounced. Ino smiled and hugger her siblings again. He heart was healed, and she was happy again. She knew that Sakura and Kiba would kick his butt if Sasuke tried anything.

Another week passed and everything was back to normal. Sasuke had tried to talk Ino into dating him again, but she shot him down, and HARD. Ino had made up with all her friends and she even found Chouji in the mix. Chouji was one of Kiba's friends from his old village and Ino had talked to him a few times before. They started dating the day after the incident, Ino really wanted to move on. Everyone was happy again and nothing would come in between the siblings.

--

So? What did you think?

Btw.. Um.. I didn't need to brainstorm for this idea. This is actually a true life story I guess you could say.


End file.
